


Someone Marches Brave

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x07, F/M, Fehlende Szene, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Die Wahlen haben Folgen für alle.Der Anblick des grünen Subaru, der vor dem Haus parkt, ist ihnen nur allzu vertraut. "Sieht aus, als wäre Blaine immer noch hier." Carole parkt den Wagen in der Einfahrt und zieht den Zündschlüssel ab. Sie nimmt ihre Handtasche vom Rücksitz und die Sonnenbrille von der Sonnenblende, an die sie sie gehängt hat."Blaine ist immer hier", sagt Burt. "Mit ihm und Rachel könnten wir genauso gut gleich ein Hotel eröffnen für Teenager, die beim Singen komische Grimassen schneiden."Lückenfüller für 3x07 'I Kissed a Girl' / 'I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It' , (aber noch bevor der/die wahre Schuldige sich zu ihrer Tat bekannt hat) ....mit einem ziemlich schuldbewussten Finn, der bereits mehr weiß, als die anderen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Someone Marches Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286291) by [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/pseuds/Lexie). 



> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus dem Lied [Constant Craving](http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Constant_Craving) von K.D. Lang

 

 

 

"Kurt", sagt sein Vater eindringlich, als sie aus dem Büro hinaus auf den Flur getreten sind. Coach Beiste und Direktor Figgins sind immer noch drin und diskutieren mit ernsten Gesichtern; Kurt wendet den Blick von ihnen ab. Sein Vater sieht – wenn das überhaupt möglich ist – noch ernster aus als sie. "Ich muss es wissen. Hast du es getan?"

Kurt schüttelt bereits den Kopf, bevor sein Vater noch ausgeredet hat. "Nein", sagt er und er weiß, dass seine Stimme vor Verzweiflung viel zu hoch klingt und zittert – was seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit wahrscheinlich nicht gerade zuträglich ist – aber er kann nichts dagegen machen. "Dad, ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich – ich habe darüber nachgedacht, weil ich gewinnen wollte und es bei John F. Kennedy funktioniert hat, aber ich habe nicht – ich habe mich entschieden, es nicht zu tun."

Sein Vater sieht ihm lange und forschend ins Gesicht. Kurt ignoriert die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler, die im Flur an ihnen vorbeilaufen. Er hält dem prüfenden Blick genau drei Sekunden lang schweigend stand, bevor er hastig erneut betont: "Ich habe es nicht getan."

"Okay", sagt sein Vater und rückt die Kappe auf seinem Kopf zurecht.

"....okay?", fragt Kurt verblüfft.

"Du lügst mich nicht an, Kurt; erstens kannst du nicht gut lügen, und zweitens bist du ein anständiger Junge. Deshalb..." Sein Vater breitet die Hände aus: "Wenn du sagst, du warst es nicht, dann warst du es nicht. Und wenn du es nicht warst, dann werden sie auch keine Beweise gegen dich finden können, also können sie dich nicht suspendieren." Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Aber über diese JFK-Sache werden wir heute Abend reden müssen."

Kurt wird den schleichenden Verdacht nicht los – obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck und sein Verhalten echt wirken – dass sein Vater versucht, Schuldgefühle in ihm auszulösen, damit er es zugibt. Normalerweise würde er darauf mit einer scharfzüngigen Antwort reagieren (einer, die ihm eine Einschränkung seiner e-Bay-Privilegien einbringen würde) und einem dramatischen Abgang mit perfekt ausgeführter halber Drehung auf dem Absatz. Aber hier und heute, zusätzlich zu seiner verlorenen Wahl und dem Wissen, dass die NYADA ihn jetzt niemals akzeptieren wird, bewirkt das Misstrauen seines Dads allenfalls eine beängstigende Apathie. "Meinetwegen", sagt er leise. Seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und er will hier auf dem Flur auf keinen Fall in Tränen ausbrechen. "Kann ich gehen?"

Sein Vater runzelt die Stirn. "Na klar – – ja. Du musst ja zum Unterricht. Aber Kurt – "

Kurt wartet nicht; er dreht sich um und eilt zu seinem Schließfach. Wenn er Rachel Berry auch nur annähernd kennt, dann wird sie dort auf ihn warten – wahrscheinlich zusammen mit Blaine – um zu erfahren, was Direktor Figgins von ihm wollte.

 

* * * *

 

"Was? Nein", protestiert Blaine und lehnt sich lässig mit dem Rücken gegen die Schließfächer, während Mike seine Bücher für die 4. Stunde aus seinem Fach holt. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Sie sind großartig!"

"Ihre Selbstdarstellung ist beeindruckend", sagt Mike und hebt abwehrend die Hände: "Aber A-Capella ist eher dein Ding als meins und außerdem –", er steckt den Kopf in sein Schließfach und wühlt darin herum. " – außerdem sind ihre Bewegungen ziemlich steif", tönt seine gedämpfte Stimme

"Die 'Aires' bewegen sich jetzt aber auch nicht wirklich graziö – " Blaine blickt auf und sieht, wer da durch den Flur auf sie zustürmt.

Sein geniales Argument, wer bei _The Voice_ hätte gewinnen müssen, ist wie weggeblasen. Ihm wird ganz flau im Magen. "Kurt?", fragt er und spannt sich an.

Kurt – aschfahl und mit rotgeränderten Augen, die Hand um den Gurt seiner Tasche gekrampft, mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck, was bei Kurt nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat – greift Blaine im Vorbeigehen am Handgelenk und zieht ihn einfach hinter sich her. Blaine stolpert über seine eigenen Füße, bevor er sich aufrappelt, um mit Kurt Schritt zu halten. Er ist sich bewusst, dass Mike ihnen hinterher starrt, aber viel mehr Sorgen macht er sich um Kurt, denn es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass er krampfhaft versucht, nicht zu weinen.

"Kurt", setzt Blaine an und versucht einen Blick in sein Gesicht zu erhaschen, während er neben ihm her läuft. Er weint jetzt ganz eindeutig, obwohl sie so schnell laufen und sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos ist, dass die meisten der Schüler, an denen sie vorbei kommen, es wohl gar nicht bemerken. Aber Kurt antwortet nicht und lockert auch nicht den Griff seiner Finger um Blaines Handgelenk, was dessen Sorge nur noch steigert – sie halten sich in der Schule nie an den Händen.

Kurt zieht ihn am Trinkbrunnen vorbei, an dem Strando und ein paar der anderen Footballspieler sich schreiend gegenseitig nassspritzen, um dann in den Flur abzubiegen, den zur Zeit alle meiden, weil er nach den Katzen riecht, die sie in 'Anatomie und Physiologie' sezieren. Er zerrt Blaine in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, zieht die Tür hinter sich zu und schiebt zwei Stühle davor.

"Was ist —" weiter kommt Blaine nicht, als Kurt sich ihm an den Hals wirft. Blaine hat keinen Schimmer, was passiert ist, aber er weiß, was er tun muss. Er schließt Kurt sofort fest in die Arme. "Ist alles okay?"

Kurt atmet langsam und zitternd tief ein und flüstert an seinem Hals: "Ich habe verloren."

Blaine weiß, dass Kurt sich mit Sicherheit noch schlechter fühlt als er, aber selbst ihm bleibt vor Schock die Luft weg. Kurt hat es sich so sehr gewünscht und Blaine ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Kurt als Schulsprecher das Beste gewesen wäre, was dieser lächerlichen Schule je hätte passieren können. Er schließt die Augen. "Oh Kurt, es tut mir so leid", sagt er ehrlich bestürzt und drückt ihn noch fester.

"Und jemand – ", fährt Kurt mit erstickter Stimme fort, und Gott, ihm nur zuzuhören, bricht Blaine fast das Herz; er weint schluchzend und seine Schultern beben unter Blaines Händen, " – jemand hat gefälschte Stimmzettel in die Wahlurne gesteckt und versucht, die Wahl zu meinen Gunsten zu manipulieren – "

Blaine erstarrt vor Schreck. "—Was?"

" — und Direktor Figgins ist davon überzeugt, dass ich es war und sie wollen mich vom Unterricht suspendieren und haben meinen Dad angerufen und alle haben mich angesehen, als wäre ich ein gemeiner Krimineller – "

 Blaine beginnt automatisch, ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln, während er angestrengt überlegt, was er als Ermutigung sagen könnte, aber da überrascht Kurt ihn schon wieder. Er legt plötzlich beide Hände auf Blaines Schultern, streckt den Rücken durch und hebt den Kopf. Sein Gesicht ist rot und verquollen und mit Tränen bedeckt. "Ich war das nicht", sagt er, hält Blaine immer noch an den Schultern und schaut ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich war's nicht."

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine sofort und es ist ihm egal, wo sie gerade sind; die Tür des Klassenzimmers ist geschlossen und teilweise 'verbarrikadiert' und sie stehen nicht genau vor dem Fenster, das nach draußen zum Flur weist. Das reicht ihm völlig aus. Er lässt die Arme sinken und legt die Hände auf Kurts Hüften. "Ich weiß, dass du so etwas nie tun würdest."

Kurt erbleicht. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", gesteht er dann. "In einem Augenblick der Schwäche." Er schnieft und hebt eine Hand, um mit zwei Fingern sorgsam erst unter dem einen und dann unter dem anderen Auge entlang zu wischen. Blaine löst eine Hand von ihm, öffnet die Tasche, die an seiner Hüfte hängt und kramt darin herum nach dem Päckchen Taschentücher, von dem er weiß, dass er es eingesteckt hat. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, ohne hinzusehen, aber er möchte den Blickkontakt zu Kurt jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Kurt atmet tief ein und aus, in dem Versuch, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Offensichtlich bin ich doch ein Fall für die Gesetzeshüter."

"Natürlich hast du darüber nachgedacht", sagt Blaine und seine Hand schließt sich um die Papiertaschentücher. Er zieht das Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und hält es Kurt hin. "Du hast es dir so sehr gewünscht, Kurt; du hättest es verdient gehabt, zu gewinnen. Aber du hast nicht betrogen. Das ist das einzige, was zählt."

"Wenn du meinst", sagt Kurt. Er klingt nicht überzeugt, aber er lächelt gequält, als er die Taschentücher sieht und nimmt eins, um sich das Gesicht abzutupfen. "Nicht, dass das die Schulverwaltung interessieren würde. Plötzlich ist ihnen die Disziplin _so furchtbar_ wichtig." Er putzt sich die Nase. Für einen Moment spürt Blaine die Wut in sich aufsteigen und er muss daran denken, wie blass Kurt gewesen war, als er ihn kennengelernt hatte; wie er vor jedem Schatten zusammengezuckt war und was er über seine unfähigen Lehrer erzählt hatte, als sie auf dem Parkplatz der Dalton die Handynummern ausgetauscht hatten. Aber seine Wut hilft jetzt auch nicht weiter.

"Wir kriegen das schon hin", verspricht Blaine und streckt die Hand aus. Kurt schaut ihn einen Augenblick lang fragend an, dann legt er das gebrauchte Taschentuch in seine ausgestreckte Hand und Blaine wirft es in den Papierkorb, der hinter seinem linken Fuß steht und reicht ihm ein frisches. "Ich _weiß_ , dass du es nicht getan hast."

"Meine Schülerakte aber nicht." Kurt hat sich einen Arm um den Leib geschlungen und gestikuliert mit dem Taschentuch in der anderen Hand herum. "Ich werde nie an der NYADA angenommen werden mit einem Eintrag von Jugenkriminalität." (Blaine denkt bei sich, dass 'Jugendkriminalität' etwas übertrieben klingt, aber (A) kann er Kurts Sorge absolut nachvollziehen und (B) würde er es niemals laut aussprechen) "Dabei bin ich nicht einmal ein _erfolgreicher_ jugendlicher Krimineller!"

Blaine schaut ihn lange an, dann breitet er die Arme aus und sagt: "Komm her." Kurt blickt ihn unschlüssig an, aber Blaine lässt seine Arme nicht sinken und nach ein paar Augenblicken schlurft Kurt zwei Schritte näher und lässt sich wieder in die Arme schließen. Blaine spürt seine Wärme, genießt seine Größe und riecht den vertrauten, schwachen Duft seines Parfums; Kurt verschränkt die Hände auf Blaines Rücken.

"Du bist unschuldig; du kannst nicht für etwas bestraft werden, das du nicht getan hast", versichert Blaine ihm leise. "Und wenn sie doch versuchen, es in deine Akte zu schreiben, dann werden wir dagegen vorgehen. Wir werden wie Detektive arbeiten, wenn es sein muss; ich wette, dass wir den Schuldigen finden werden."

Kurt muss wieder Willen lachen und sein warmer Atem streift Blaines Gesicht. "Du guckst zu viel _CSI_ ", sagt er. "Und wenn wir schon ein Detektiv-Team bilden, dann will ich Sherlock Holmes sein. [Deerstalker](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deerstalker-M%C3%BCtze) sind eher mein Stil als [Melonen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bowler_hat#/media/File:Kapelo6.JPG)."

"Abgemacht", stimmt Blaine lachend zu und Kurt lächelt zwar nur schwach aber aufrichtig zurück.

 

* * * *

 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass wirklich viele Leute mit einem reden wollen, wenn man als unabhängiger Kandidat ohne politischen Hintergrund auf die Wahlzettel gerutscht ist und einen Sitz im Kongress gewonnen hat. Am Ende des Tages ist Burt sicher, dass er in den letzten zehn Stunden mehr Videokameras und Satelliten-Übertragungen gesehen hat, als in seinem gesamten bisherigen Leben. Carole war nach dem Ende ihrer Schicht zu ihm gekommen und es war großartig gewesen, sie bei sich zu haben, als seine Gegner ihm gegenüber ihre Niederlage hatten eingestehen müssen (Sue Sylvesters Rede war das Verrückteste, was er je gehört hatte, voller Hass und Beschimpfungen, über die er lauthals lachen musste) und er sein erstes Interview als Ohios neuester Kongressabgeordneter gegeben hatte . 

Jetzt aber kommt der _wirklich_ beste Teil des Tages: er kommt nachhause zu seiner Familie und muss mit keinem dieser verrückten Reporter mehr reden. Zumindest bis morgen früh.

"Dieser Blick auf ihrem Gesicht", sagt Carole grinsend hinter dem Steuer des Wagens und Burt lacht schallend.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sue Sylvester daran gewöhnt ist, zu verlieren", antwortet er.

Carole prustet zustimmend und blickt zu ihm herüber. Ihr Lächeln strahlt im Licht der entgegenkommenden Autos. "Davon bin ich überzeugt, Herr Kongressabgeordneter Hummel."

"Abgeordnet bin ich erst ab Januar", erinnert er sie, aber er grinst nicht weniger breit zurück.

"Ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass ich mich nie als Frau eines Kongressabgeordneten gesehen habe", sagt Carole. Sie lächelt immer noch und hat ihn bisher während der gesamten Kampagne großartig unterstützt, aber dennoch macht  Burt  sich so seine Gedanken.

"Das war es nicht, wofür du unterschrieben hast, als du mich geheiratet – ", beginnt er, aber sie unterbricht ihn, als sie in die Marlville-Street einbiegt.

"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an, Burt", schimpft sie. "Oder hast du vergessen, wer die Regeln für eine unabhängige Kandidatur nachgeschlagen und dich überhaupt erst ermutigt hat, es zu machen?"

"Du hast mich schließlich immer wieder daran erinnert", sagt er und lacht wieder.

"Da hast du verdammt recht, das habe ich." Carole hält an der Einmündung am Ende der Straße und biegt nach links ab. "Morgen werden wir über die Logistik nachdenken und was es für unsere berufliche Laufbahn bedeutet und wo wir wohnen werden.  Aber heute Abend wird gefeiert."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan", sagt Burt und er fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie er das Glück haben konnte, Carole über den Weg zu laufen. Carole scheint ihm seine Gedanken anzusehen, denn ihr Lächeln wird mit einem Mal ganz zärtlich, als sie in die Einfahrt biegt.

Der Anblick des grünen Subaru, der vor dem Haus parkt, ist ihnen nur allzu vertraut. "Sieht aus, als wäre Blaine immer noch hier." Carole parkt den Wagen und zieht den Zündschlüssel ab. Sie nimmt ihre Handtasche vom Rücksitz und die Sonnenbrille von der Sonnenblende, an die sie sie gehängt hat.

"Blaine ist immer hier", sagt Burt. "Mit ihm und Rachel könnten wir genauso gut gleich ein Hotel eröffnen für Teenager, die beim Singen komische Grimassen schneiden."

Carole lacht leise, legt den Sicherheitsgurt ab und tätschelt Burts Arm. "Du magst sie beide, gib's doch zu", sagt sie.

"Ich würde sie noch mehr mögen, wenn sie leiser wären", sagt Burt und hört Carole lachen, während sie mit klirrendem Schlüsselbund den Gartenweg entlang geht. Bevor er den Truck abschließt, lässt er den Blick über den Vorgarten schweifen; überall liegen Blätter. Die Kampagne hat so viel seiner Zeit beansprucht, dass die Arbeiten rund ums Haus liegen geblieben sind. Spätestens am Ende der Woche, wird er die Blätter zusammen harken, oder zumindest die Jungs damit beauftragen müssen. Es wird ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn all diese Blätter immer noch auf dem Boden liegen, wenn der erste Schnee fällt.

"Als er das Haus betritt, hört er Caroles Stimme in der Küche. Finn balanciert zwei Teller in den Händen und ein halbes Sandwich hat er bereits im Mund. Als er Burt sieht, versucht er zu lächeln und hält schnell einen der Teller hoch, um das Sandwich aufzufangen. "Hallo!", sagt er. "Du hast gewonnen, stimmt's? Ist es jetzt offiziell?"

"Es ist offiziell", bestätigt Burt und umarmt Finn lachend, als der versucht, ihn mit vollen Händen in den Arm zu nehmen.

Dann sagt Finn: "Wir haben dich auf WLTW gesehen. Du warst klasse."

"Danke", sagt Burt, während Carole strahlend seine Hand drückt.

"Es war eine sehr beeindruckende Dankesrede", sagt sie. "Obwohl du deine Baseballkappe nicht hast abnehmen wollen."

"Heh, die Leute kennen mich schließlich so", protestiert Burt und lacht über ihren missmutigen Blick.

Carole sieht zu Finn hinüber. "Das sind aber eine ganze Menge Sandwiches, Finn. Selbst für dich."

"Oh, die sind nicht alle für mich", verteidigt sich Finn. "Das hier – ", er hebt den Teller mit dem halben Sandwich, das er bereits im Mund hatte, runzelt die Stirn und hebt stattdessen den anderen Teller. " –  _das_ hier ist für Blaine." 

"Sind er und Kurt oben?", fragt Burt und Finn nickt. Er sieht plötzlich viel ernster und fast ein bisschen schuldbewusst aus, und Burt braucht gar nicht erst zu fragen, wie es Kurt nach seiner eigenen Wahlniederlage geht. Mitten an diesem turbulenten Tag einen Anruf von der Schule zu erhalten, war das Allerschlimmste gewesen; für einen kurzen Moment hatte Burt gedacht, die Dame würde ihm eine schreckliche Mitteilung machen. Im Vergleich dazu schien der Vorwurf, dass Kurt bei der Jahrgangssprecherwahl betrogen haben sollte, gar nicht so schlimm, obwohl es natürlich rätselhaft und auch enttäuschend war und Kurt es wirklich sehr schlecht aufgenommen hatte. Sie hatten sich den ganzen Tag über gegenseitig Mailbox-Nachrichten hinterlassen. Burt hatte ihn angerufen, nachdem die offiziellen Resultate bekannt waren und Kurt hatte ihm aufrichtige Glückwünsche hinterlassen, während er mit dieser kurzhaarigen Dame von MSNBC auf Sendung gewesen war. Er weiß also noch nicht wirklich, was es mit der ganzen Sache auf sich hat.

Jetzt aber ist sein hektischer Tag zu Ende und er wird es herausfinden.

"Weißt du was? Ich werde es raufbringen."

"Wirklich?", fragt Finn, hält ihm aber sofort den Teller hin, als Burt die Hand danach ausstreckt. Es sieht aus wie ein gegrilltes Käsesandwich und am Rand des Tellers liegen eine handvoll Chips.

"Ja, ich übernehm' das", sagt Burt und zieht auf dem Weg zur Treppe seinen Mantel aus. Hinter sich hört er Caroles Stimme und dann Finn, der sagt: "Er ist wirklich traurig, dass er verloren hat und Blaine ist eine große Hilfe und irgendwie steckt er in der Klemme und ich dachte mir – "

Burt weiß nicht, was Finn sich dachte, denn der Klang seiner schweren Stiefel auf den Treppenstufen übertönt Finns Stimme. Kurts Tür steht halb offen und als Burt an den Türrahmen klopft und den Kopf hereinstreckt, versteht er, was Finn mit  'in der Klemme' gemeint hat. Blaine liegt halb sitzend mit dem Rücken an den Kissen, während Kurt, tief und fest schlafend, auf ihm liegt, mit dem Kopf an seiner gegenüberliegenden Schulter. Sein Arm – und der größte Teil seines Oberkörpers – liegen quer über Blaines Brustkorb, sein Rücken hebt und senkt sich langsam und sein Gesicht sieht ruhig und friedlich aus. Seine Haltung erinnert Burt daran, wie er sich früher als Kind immer an den Plüschhasen geklammert hatte, den er überall mit sich herum schleppte; seine Gedanken wandern zu der Zeit, als Kurt ein winziges Ding gewesen war, dessen Hand in Burts großer Hand verschwand, anstatt eines schlaksigen Teenagers, der größer war, als er selbst und in nur sechs Monaten vor dem Gesetz ein Erwachsener sein würde. Es ist ein ernüchternder Gedanke und er erinnert Burt daran, dass Kurt früher von hier fortgehen wird, als es ihm lieb ist.

Blaine hat einen Arm auf Kurts Rücken liegen und hält mit der freien Hand ein Taschenbuch; dann sieht Burt die Kabel, die aus Blaines Ohren herabhängen und ihm wird klar, warum er noch nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden ist. Burt räuspert sich und klopft erneut hart an den Türrahmen – diesmal lauter – und Blaine zuckt zusammen und hebt den Kopf. Als er Burt in der Tür stehen sieht, weiten sich seine Augen erschreckt. Burt ist ziemlich sicher, dass sein erster Instinkt ihm befiehlt, unter Kurt herauszukriechen, aber er tut es nicht; er zieht sich nur die Kopfhörerkabel aus den Ohren.

"Mr. Hummel, hallo", sagt er leise und klingt ein wenig atemlos. "Entschuldigung. Ich habe sie nicht reinkommen hören."

"Schon okay", sagt Burt. "Machst du Hausaufgaben?"

"Wir lesen in Englisch den  _'Fänger im Roggen' ",_ erklärt Blaine mit leiser Stimme, um Kurt nicht zu stören und er hebt das Buch hoch, um Burt das Titelblatt zu zeigen. Burt nickt; er erinnert sich, dass im letzten Jahr eine ähnliche Ausgabe im Haus herum gelegen hatte, in der Kurt zwischen Kochen,  Herumgenörgel und zwanghaftem Checken und Gegenchecken von Burts Infusionslösung gelesen hatte. 

"Wir haben die Dankesrede und das Interview mit Rachel Maddow gesehen, herzlichen Glückwunsch."  Das ist das Besondere an diesem Jungen – es müsste ihm eigentlich furchtbar peinlich sein, dass Burt ihn so erwischt hat, mit Kurt quer über sich ausgestreckt, aber nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde unterhält er sich mit ihm, als wäre gar nichts weiter dabei. 

"Danke." Burt tritt ein paar Schritte vor und stellt den Teller auf dem Nachttisch neben Blaine ab. "Finn dachte, du müsstest hungrig sein; er hat dir ein Sandwich gemacht."

Blaine blinzelt ungläubig. "Was hat er?", fragt er erstaunt.

"Ich glaube, er wollte euch was Gutes tun", sagt Burt und neigt den Kopf in Kurts Richtung. "Wie geht es ihm?"

Blaine senkt den Blick auf Kurts Kopf hinab und sein Gesicht nimmt einen so zärtlichen Ausdruck an, dass Burt fast das Gefühl hat,  sich aufzudrängen, was natürlich lächerlich ist, denn Kurt schläft und das ist  _sein_ Haus. "Er hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt", sagt Blaine und blickt wieder hoch. Burt überlegt, ob diese super knappe Zustandsbeschreibung bedeutet, dass Blaine nach dem Gespräch in der Werkstatt im März, seine Lektion gelernt hat, ihm nicht allzuviel zu erzählen über Kurts Gemütslage. "Aber er hat sich wirklich riesig über ihren Sieg gefreut."

Burt nickt und entscheidet sich ganz spontan. Er kann später mit Kurt sprechen, nach dem Abendessen. Jetzt wird er ihn erst mal schlafen lassen. "Wenn du außer einem Sandwich noch etwas essen möchtest, wir bestellen nachher was vom Chinesen", sagt er. "Du kannst gern hierbleiben."

Je mehr Blaine sich bei ihnen aufhält, um so mehr wundert sich Burt über seine Eltern. Es ist seltsam genug, dass die Jungs jetzt schon seit acht Monaten miteinander gehen, und seit über einem Jahr befreundet sind, und er Blaines Eltern noch nicht einmal aus der Ferne bei einem Auftritt oder der Schulaufführung gesehen hat, aber manchmal,  wenn er oder Carole etwas Harmloses sagen, dann reißt er die Augen auf, als hätte er solch eine Freundlichkeit nicht erwartet. "Gern", sagt Blaine nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens. "Danke."

"Kein Problem", sagt Burt und überlässt die beiden der friedlichen Stille in Kurts Zimmer.

 

* * * *

 

Carole war immer schon der Meinung, dass man ein Pflaster lieber in einem Ruck abreißen sollte; Das ist wahrscheinlich auch einer der Gründe, wieso sie und Burt sich gleich so gut verstanden hatten, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Keiner von ihnen kann dummes Gerede lange ertragen und sie reden nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Sie rücken sofort damit heraus, wenn es etwas zu sagen gibt.

Nachdem sie also zu Abend gegessen haben und Blaine nachhause gegangen ist – morgen ist Schule – spült sie mit Kurt zusammen das Geschirr und sagt: "Kurt, das mit der Schulsprecherwahl tut mir leid."

Sie sieht zu ihm hinüber; seine Schultern spannen sich an, während er den Teller abtrocknet und er bleibt ihr mit dem Rücken zugewandt stehen. "Danke", sagt er. "Dad hat dir davon erzählt?"

"Und Finn", sagt sie, rubbelt an einem Fleck süß-saurer Sauce herum und wartet.

Kurt enttäuscht sie nicht. "Ich nehme an, dann hast du auch von den Anschuldigungen gegen meine  moralische Integrität gehört?", redet er weiter und klingt halb verbittert, halb verärgert.

"Jap", sagt Carole, "Und ich glaube es nicht eine Sekunde lang." Kurts Blick schießt zu ihr herüber. "Und dein Vater auch nicht." Sie schaut ihn unverwa n dt an und es dauert eine Weile, bis er ihr ein winzige s Lächeln schenkt; ein aufrichtiges – eines dieser Lächeln, für die sie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hart hatte arbeiten müssen. 

"Danke." Er nimmt einen weiteren Teller aus dem Abtropfkorb, um ihn zu trocknen und für einen Moment denkt sie, dass das jetzt alles war. Aber dann sagt Kurt plötzlich mit leiser Stimme: "Ich hätte wirklich gerne gewonnen."

Manchmal vermisst Carole die Zeit, als die Kinder noch klein waren und man den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme mit nichts weiter als einem Pflaster und einem Lutscher hatte lindern können. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausgemacht hätte, mehr Mühe aufwenden zu müssen, um herauszufinden, was los war, als Finn älter wurde und dann später, als Kurt in ihr Leben getreten war. Aber solange sie noch klein waren, war es auch einfach gewesen, ihnen den Schmerz zu nehmen. Deshalb sagt sie voller Mitgefühl: "Das weiß ich."

"Ich hätte an dieser Schule wirklich etwas  _verändern_ können, für all die Kinder, auf denen herumgehackt wird", fährt er fort  und Carole denkt: _Warte nur mal ab_. "Und diese Erfahrung auf politischer Ebene hätte sich auf meiner NYADA-Bewerbung super gemacht."

Sie dreht den Wasserhahn zu, lehnt sich mit dem Ellbogen auf die Spüle, lässt das Seifenwasser von ihren Händen in den Mülleimer vor ihren Füßen tropfen und wendet Kurt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu. Er nimmt das alles ziemlich ernst ('politische Erfahrung' und so), weshalb sie ihm den gleichen Respekt zollen möchte. "Das hätte sie sicherlich", stimmt sie zu. "Aber Schatz, du weißt genau, dass es da noch viele andere tolle Sachen gibt, die du auf deine Bewerbung schreiben kannst, oder nicht?"

Kurt schaut sie mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Und das wäre ...?"

"Da wäre zum Beispiel, dass du ein Gründungsmitglied der New Directions bist", sagt sie. "Dass deine Leistungen immer vorbildlich waren, selbst, als dein Dad krank war; dass dein Notendurchschnitt trotz des Schulwechsels an die Dalton nicht abgefallen ist. Dann wäre da noch das Spiel, das du fürs Footballteam gewonnen hast, die erfolgreiche Wahlkampagne für deinen Vater und denk nicht, ich hätte nicht schon hundert Mal das YouTube-Video gesehen, wo du im Alleingang den Cheerleadern die Nationals gewonnen hast."

Kurt kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Dad ist  _wirklich_ ungeheuer stolz, dass eins seiner Kinder auf dem Sportkanal zu sehen war, was ?", fragt er, aber es klingt kein bisschen sarkastisch.

"Ich habe deine  Essays gelesen, Kurt", erinnert sie ihn. "College-Zulassungen sind wohl nicht gerade mein Fachgebiet, oder das deines Vaters, aber ich erkenne, was gut ist, wenn ich es sehe." Seine Aufsätze waren  _richtig_ gut; wenn sie ehrlich war, dann waren sie ein bisschen herzzerreißend. Witzig und authentisch, dramatisch, unbekümmert und ernsthaft zugleich – Kurt schrieb genauso, wie er redete.  Einer der Themenvorschläge war gewesen, über ein Ereignis zu schreiben, bei dem der  College- Bewerber Schwierigkeiten überwunden hatte und Kurts Auflistung  im Vorwort, welche Optionen  ihm  dafür  zur Verfügung standen, waren schwärzester Humor gewesen, aber dann hatte  er  über das vergangene Jahr geschrieben und wie es sein Leben verändert hatte. Und wenn auch 'lebensverändernd' für einen 17-jährigen eine andere Bedeutung haben mag, als für einen Erwachsenen, so schloss sein Essay doch mit der Schlussfolgerung, dass es ein ziemlich gutes Jahr gewesen war. Carole wird niemals Kurts Mutter sein, aber als sie das gelesen hatte, war sie so  _stolz_ gewesen und so dankbar.

"Sie wären schön blöd, wenn sie dich nicht nehmen würden", sagt sie zu ihm. "Und _wenn_ sie es nicht tun, dann wird dir eins deiner anderen Colleges zusagen. Ich glaube, wir wissen beide, dass du nach New York gehen wirst."

Kurt steht für einige lange Sekunden unbeweglich mitten in der Küche, ein tropfendes Glas in der einen und ein Geschirrhandtuch in der anderen Hand. Dann blinzelt er ein paar Mal, stellt das Glas zur Seite, kommt die wenigen Schritte auf sie zu, beugt sich zu ihr herab und umarmt sie. Es überrascht sie ein wenig; Kurt ist zwar längst nicht mehr so reserviert, wie er in der Vergangenheit gewesen war, aber dennoch ist er noch nie besonders gefühlsbetont gewesen. Sie streckt sich ihm entgegen und erwidert seine Umarmung.

"Danke Carole", sagt er mit leiser Stimme und sie lächelt und klopft ihm auf die Schulterblätter, wohin ihre Hände reichen.

"Aber immer doch." Er geht einen Schritt zurück, hebt den Kopf und sie lächeln einander an. "Jetzt komm schon, wir müssen das Geschirr fertig spülen und ich _glaube_ , jemand hat was gesagt von 'Kuchen zur Feier des Tages'?"

Kurts Gesicht leuchtet auf. "Es ist weniger ein Kuchen, als vielmehr in Blätterteig gebackener Briekäse mit Himbeer-Chutney." Dann sagt er voller Überzeugung: "Sie werden es lieben."

Carole ist ziemlich sicher, dass Burt und Finn es _nicht_ lieben werden und einen einfachen Blechkuchen vorziehen würden. Obwohl Burt es wohl nicht so deutlich formulieren würde und Finn könnte sie vielleicht noch rechtzeitig unter dem Tisch ans Schienbein treten, bevor er anfing, sich zu beschweren. "Klingt gut", sagt sie tapfer und überlegt gleichzeitig, wie sie möglichst diplomatisch vorschlagen kann, dass sie auch einen kleinen Vanille-Kuchen mit Schokoladenüberzug dazu machen könnten.

Kurt lächelt sie an und wendet sich dem Regal mit den Kochbüchern zu, von denen die meisten sehr ausgefallen sind und Kurt gehören. Carole kocht nach Gefühl und Burt grillt eher, als dass er Kochbücher benutzt (er kocht nur unter strenger Überwachung). Finn ist in der Küche am besten mit dem Sandwich-Toaster oder einem Glas Erdnussbutter und einem Löffel. Kurt hingegen hat jahrelang für sich und Burt gekocht und scheint es wirklich zu genießen, komplexe Kreationen zu zaubern. Carole schweift ab von ihren Gedanken über die Kochkünste ihrer Familie, als sie ihre feuchten Händeabdrücke auf dem Rücken von Kurts Weste sieht. Sie zuckt zusammen. "— Kurt?", fragt sie.

"Ja?", gibt er abwesend zur Antwort, während er bereits durch eines seiner Kochbücher blättert.

Sie denkt einen kurzen Augenblick nach – dann strahlt sie ihn an. "Ich seh mal nach, ob wir noch Himbeeren im Gefrierschrank haben."

Carole ist immer noch dafür, ein Pflaster schnell in einem Ruck abzureißen, aber manche Dinge bleiben – um des häuslichen Friedens willen – besser ungesagt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Mit einem **Kommentar** und / oder **Kudos** würdet ihr mir eine Riesenfreude machen.  <3 <3 <3


End file.
